


Gia Đình và Bạn Bè

by Lianchi



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianchi/pseuds/Lianchi
Summary: M21 và mọi người. Vì M-21 rất dễ thương nên mọi người đều muốn coi M-21 xấu hổ.





	1. M-21

**Author's Note:**

> Văn phong kì cục, chấm phẩy bừa bãi, có ảnh hưởng từ Qt nữa nên thông cảm nhé.

M-21 thức dậy vào buổi sáng và cảm thấy kì lạ. Nó không phải vì anh đang bị thương.

  
Đầu óc anh choáng váng một cách kì lạ, dù rằng các vết thương trên người đều đang liên sẹo chỉ mang đến cảm giác ê ẩm nhưng anh chưa bao giờ thấy trời đất quay cuồng khi vừa quay đầu như này. M-21 nhắm mắt lại, chờ đợi cơn chóng mặt đi qua. Khi nó hết, anh ngồi dậy từ từ rồi mở mắt nhìn quanh. Phòng thí nghiệm chỉ có mình anh, hôm nay là thứ ba, mọi người đang quay cuồng ở trường học. Sắp đến cuối năm học, sẽ có rất nhiều việc, mọi người còn phải chuẩn bị cho lễ hội cuối cùng của trường. M-21 không có ý định gọi điện cho Frankenstein để thông báo về tình hình sức khỏe xấu đi của mình, có lẽ chỉ là anh chưa ăn gì. Kể từ sau đợt tấn công tuần trước, M-21 đã đỡ đòn thay cho Tao rồi các dồn dập liên tiếp lên cả anh và Tao, Takeo. Điều cuối cùng anh nhớ được đó là cơn đau của bả vai bị xuyên thấu.

  
M-21 tỉnh dậy cuối cùng, Tao và Takeo đã có thể đi làm còn anh vẫn khó khăn khi cử động tay. Anh vui, M-21 vui vì mình có thể bảo vệ bạn bè, trời biết anh có năng lực hồi phục nhanh chóng còn phải đang nằm như này thì sẽ ra sao nếu người nhận những đòn hiểm đó là hai người kia?

  
M-21 chớp chớp mắt. Khi tầm nhìn trở lại bình thường thì cũng là lúc bụng biểu tình. Anh đứng dậy ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm để lên nhà, anh cần phải làm một cái gì đó để lót bụng. 

M-21 mỉm cười, anh đọc tờ giấy nhắn của Tao trên bàn và liếc đến nồi đồ ăn trên bếp. Vừa hâm nóng nó lại M-21 cảm thấy mình đã quá đánh giá sai người bạn của mình, cậu ta không quá ' đáng ghét', đáng ghét! Anh nghĩ vậy. với cái mồm suốt ngày chêu đùa mình như thế, M-21không ngại phủ nhận rằng mình chỉ mong Tao giảm bớt cái 'đáng ghét' qua ai đó. Có lẽ như thế sẽ dễ chịu hơn, hoặc ít nhất Tao không chêu chọc anh nữa.

Mùi đồ được hâm nóng bay đến, M-21 không quá khó khăn bày biện và bưng nó ra bàn bằng một tay. Cánh tay phải vì bị bàn tay của gã thuộc liên minh xuyên qua tạm thời khó cử động, Frankenstein đã giúp ông cố định nó bằng cách băng nó lại. M-21 cầm đũa bằng tay trái và cố gắng gắp một miếng cơm, sau vài lần gắp trượt anh quyết định lấy nó xúc lên miệng. Sau khi cơm nóng vào người ấm lên, M-21 cảm giác như mình sống lại, động tác bắt đầu nhanh hơn. Cơm vào mồm cảm giác sống lại, động tác càng lúc càng đòi hỏi nhanh hơn. M-21 quyết định để đũa qua một bên và cầm lấy thìa ăn cho nhanh. 

Vừa ăn M-21 cảm thấy mừng vì Tao không có ở đây. Nhớ lại tối hôm qua, M-21 cảm thấy hơi buồn bực.

 

==  
Tao mím miệng quay mặt cười khi nhìn M-21 cầm đũa ngồi ăn Ramen. Bởi vì ăn cùng ông chủ nên bữa ăn của bọn họ đều là Ramen, anh và Tao cùng Takeo tuy là con người nhưng cũng không quá để ý đến dinh dưỡng, họ đều hơn người. Các Noble khác đều không nói. Vì vậy dưới sự bất lực không thể cầm đũa ăn mì của mình, Tao vừa ngồi cạnh sát rịt anh hơn mọi ngày vừa cố tình phát ra tiếng động to hơn. M-21 cảm thấy gân xanh trên đầu mình đều nổi hết lên, anh lên làm gì đó lúc này chăng? Regis cũng đàng nhìn anh tò mò.

M-21 cố gắng giữ mình bình tĩnh hết sức có thể nhưng bàn tay không theo ý anh. M-21 trong lúc tập trung cầm đũa đã vô tình dụng quá nhiều lực ngón tay bẻ gãy nó. Căn phòng yên lặng. Tầm mắt mọi người tập trung đến chiếc dĩa ăn để trước mặt M-21 mà anh đã từ chối dùng. 

" Hãy dùng dĩa." Cadis Etrama Di Raizel tao nhã lên tiếng. 

M-21 dời mắt nhìn sang Frankenstein. Frankenstein mỉm cười nhìn 'đứa trẻ' như muốn nói "Mau ngoan ngoãn làm theo."

M-21 lại quay sang nhìn Tao. Tao cũng mở to mắt long lanh nhìn lại. M-21 mở mồm nói "Được thôi."

Và sau đó là cảnh tượng mọi người đều dùng đũa, mình anh dùng dĩa cắm những xiên mì dài lên và ăn như một đứa trẻ.  
==

 

Trở lại với hiện tai, M-21 cảm thấy vui vì đồ ăn đều có thể dễ dàng dùng thìa để xúc. Dù hiện tại chỉ có mình anh nhưng vẫn rất xấu hổ khi ăn uống như một đứa trẻ. 

Cố gắng để cho thức ăn không dính lên băng vải, nếu không Frankenstein sẽ rất tức giận, ngài hiệu trưởng ưa sạch sẽ không chấp nhận một vết bửn nào trên những thứ thuộc về ngài. M-21 thở phào cảm ơn vì bữa ăn, giờ anh chỉ cần dọn dẹp và về phòng thí nghiệm lấy thuốc uống. Việc dọn dẹp không quá khó khắn, Frankenstein đặc biệt cho M-21 dùng máy rửa bát ít khi được dùng đến của nhà. Anh chỉ cần gạt thức ăn thừa bỏ đi và cho vào máy rồi lấy ra cất chúng vào chỗ cũ. 

M-21 cởi tạp dề và găng tay rồi đi về phòng thí nghiệm uống thuốc. Tác dụng của thuốc rất nhanh đến, M-21 cảm giác mắt của mình bắt đầu nặng trĩu. Frankenstein đã thêm kha khá liều an thần cho mình, anh ta nói giấc ngủ sẽ giúp vết thương mau lành hơn. M-21 nhà bếp, khi cúi xuống lấy đĩa anh cảm thấy cơn chóng mặt lại đến. M-21 nhắm mắt dựa đầu vào tủ bếp một lúc đến khi cơn chóng mặt đi qua, anh nghĩ mình nên nhanh chóng rồi quay về phòng mình nằm nghỉ. Thuốc này không khiến cơn chóng mặt biến mất, có lẽ một giấc ngủ sẽ giải quyết được nó, anh có năng lực hồi phục rất mạnh mẽ mà. 

M-21 nhanh chóng sắp xếp sạch sẽ rồi loạng choạng bám tay vịn lên lầu, thế giới chao đảo quanh anh. Anh cần nhanh chóng hơn. Cánh cửa mở ra anh đi đến và ngã mình lên chiếc giường. Mấy ngày nay hồi phục ở phòng thí nghiệm làm anh hơi cảm thấy khó chịu, hôm qua sau khi ăn xong anh đã ra ban công hóng gió, cùng Tao và Takeo nói chuyện không mục đích rồi mới về phòng thí nghiệm. Có lẽ nơi ấy đã ám ảnh anh quá lâu, dù ở liên minh hay ở Nhà, không thể bỏ qua được sâu thẳm trong tim anh bài xích nơi ấy.

M-21 quay người nhìn ra cửa sổ. Nắng vàng chiếu rọi đến dưới chân giường, có cơn gió nhẹ thổi qua anh kéo chăn đắp hờ lên người và nghĩ rằng mình sẽ khỏi nhanh thôi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nếu như mình đúng thì đũa của Hàn khác đũa bên mình, nó dẹt chứ ko tròn. Cầm lúc đầu khá là khó, phải thay đổi chút cách cầm. Thế nên mình nghĩ thực hiện nó bằng tay trái càng khó hơn :v


	2. Tao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chẳng biết ngôi xưng hô như này có đúng không nữa. Gọi là Ajussi nhưng chẵng nhẽ lại kêu là chú, thế nên mình để xưng Anh nhé.

" Tao Hyung." Đám trẻ chạy đến khi anh cùng Takeo đang đi trên sân trường. Hai người cùng quay lại hỏi " Sao vậy?"

" Nghe nói Ajussi đã về Hàn Quốc từ hôm qua đúng không ạ?" Shinwoo tò mò hỏi. Tao trước khi trả lời còn làm như vô tình liếc nhìn Yuna đằng sau, con bé bắt gặp ánh nhìn của anh liền vội vàng dời mắt.

Có một chút ác ý nảy sinh trong người, Tao nhếch mép trả lời " Đúng vậy, cậu ta đã về từ hôm qua. Nhưng vì một vài sự cố nên phải nằm ở nhà." Đám trẻ mở to mắt nhìn anh, Takeo trên mặt như có ba đường hắc tuyến. Ai đó lại sắp giở trò muốn chọc tức M-21.

" Ajussi có chuyện gì sao ạ?" Yuna căng thẳng hỏi. Tao thích thú nhìn Shinwoo bị đẩy ra sau đang ngửa mặt lên trời ai oán, đợi bọn nhóc hồi hộp đủ anh mới nói " Không sao cả, chỉ là công việc bên kia quá bận rộn, lại bay về gấp nên cậu ta trúng gió nên mệt nằm ở nhà thôi." 

" Ajussi bị ốm!?" Shinwoo kêu lên ngạc nhiên.

"Đúng thế! Ajussi rất mạnh rất mạnh." Ikhan cùng trợn tròn mắt.

" Ahaha, ai cũng có lúc mềm yếu mà." Tao trấn an lũ nhóc, miệng cười rất là hiền lành " Ajussi của chúng ta rất đáng y ... à rất mạnh mẽ nhưng lại không biết chăm sóc cho mình, cậu ta luôn đặt người thân và bạn bè lên đầu. Thế nên đôi lúc sẽ mắc bệnh đó."

" Em ... Em muốn đến thăm Ajussi!" Yuna cảm thấy mặt mình nóng bừng, tim đập liên hồi. Cảm giác xấu hổ đến không thể tả được, cầu mong là không ai phản đối.

" Không được!" Shinwoo nhảy cẫng lên hét lớn.

" Han Shinwoo, đừng như thế mà. Ajussi đang bị bệnh, chúng ta phải đến thăm anh ấy chứ!" Yuna bặm môi nhìn Shinwoo.

" Ikhan, mau cùng tớ nói lại Yuna đi." Shinwoo rối lên, cậu không muốn Yuna như này chút nào. Ánh mắt của cô ấy quá long lanh. biểu cảm mím môi ấy quá đáng yêu, cậu sợ mình mình sẽ không chống đỡ được. 

" Hả? Đừng lôi tớ vào." Ikhan lắc đầu nguầy nguậy lùi lại.

" Cái gì, cậu là bạn của tớ mà." Shinwoo quay sang Ikhan trút giận.

" Gì? Việc này hai cậu phải tự giải quyết chứ." Ikhan tức mình.

Tao cùng Takeo nhịn cười nhìn lũ trẻ cãi nhau vì vấn đề hết sức dễ thương này. Tao cảm giác có thể hiểu tại sao mình rất thích họ, mọi người chắc cũng cảm thấy như vậy. Nhưng vì mục đích của mình anh vẫn nên lên tiếng giải vây trước đã " Trời, vấn đề này mà cũng cãi nhau được sao. Mấy đứa bình tĩnh nào."

Takeo luôn im lặng cũng lên tiếng kéo giãn khoảng cách của hai đứa kia ra.

" Vậy là mấy đứa không muốn đến nhà hiệu trưởng chơi với Rai và Regis đúng không?" 

....

Tình thế tạm thời được giải quyết, cuối cùng tính ham chơi vẫn thắng, lũ trẻ quyết định sau khi tan học sẽ cùng về nhà thầy hiệu trưởng.

 

Tao và Takeo nhìn đám trẻ rời đi rồi lại tiếp tục sải bước trên sân trường, tuần tra khu vực khác. " Sao cậu lại nói cho lũ trẻ biết M-21 bị thương?"

" Tui đâu có nói M-21 bị thương đâu nào." Tao vẫn mỉm cười bước đi.

" Vậy cậu nói M-21 bị ốm, và khi lũ trẻ đến sẽ thấy cái tay bị băng như cái bánh tét và cột cố định hả? Tôi sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu chúng nghĩ M-21 bị gãy tay đâu." Takeo nhướng mày.

" Ahaha, tui lại muốn chúng nó hiểu lầm như thế lắm đó." Tao cười vui sướng, anh không thể nào mong chờ cảnh bọn trẻ quây lấy M-21 hỏi han anh dồn dập. Lúc đó mặt M-21 sẽ đen đi hay sẽ đỏ bừng lên nhỉ? Cậu ta có xấu hổ không? Chắc là có đi, sẽ cúi đầu dấu mặt hoặc sẽ im lặng chạy về phòng luôn? Đủ các loại tình tiết khác dồn dập ập đến làm Tao không thể đi đứng bình thường, thân hình anh run lên bần bật phì cười vì mọi thứ mình nghĩ ra. 

Takeo dần kéo giãn khoảng cách của người, anh không muốn bị Tao lây bệnh, cũng không muốn bị coi như là tòng phạm của trò này. M-21 có thể là một con người hiền hòa tốt bụng nhưng không thể biết được cậu ta sẽ làm gì để trả thù Tao. Tuy rằng anh cũng khá mong chờ nhưng anh chắc chắn sẽ không nói cho Tao biết, tốt nhất anh nên đứng một bên và xem trò.

Hai người đi một mạch kiểm tra các nơi rồi về văn phòng của mình, Takeo nằm dài trên ghế sofa và vắt một cánh tay che mắt, Tao thì lập tức mở máy tính lên ấn ấn gõ gõ. Sau khi ra soát qua tất cả các camere trong trường, Tao lên danh sách những khu vực cần phải sửa chữa, những chỗ bị hư hỏng cần thay mới. Kiểm tra một loạt các danh sách yêu cầu của giáo viên gửi lên, các thông báo và sắp xếp các thứ theo trật tự được ưu tiên đánh dấu. Sau khi hoàn thành tất cả anh chỉ cần gửi bản fax đến cho Frankenstein. 

Gần trưa, chuông nghỉ trưa reo. Tao nhìn đồng hồ tháy đã mười hai giờ, anh quay sang nhìn Takeo đang đứng dậy duỗi tay chân cạnh mình rồi quay về màn hình đặt chế độ khóa. Cả hai cùng đứng lên đi kiểm tra tiếp. Giờ ăn trưa là thời gian để các học sinh ăn cơm, nhưng cũng là thời điểm để những đứa ranh ma có thời gian quậy phá khắp nơi. Đã vài lần ba người kịp thời giải tán vài đám đánh nhau và tống chúng lên phòng hiệu trưởng hoặc phòng y tế. Tao cảm thấy nhàm chán, anh nghĩ nếu có thêm một cảnh học sinh tỏ tình nào đó ở một góc mà chúng nghĩ là bí ẩn thì tốt. Tuy rình rập là không đúng nhưng tụi học sinh thật làm anh không hết hứng thú, chúng rất đơn thuần và thú vị. M-21 và Takeo cũng rất đáng yêu, nhưng Takeo lại rất cứng. Chêu cậu ta luôn là anh ăn quả đắng, người ta thật sự không quan tâm mấy trò anh bày ra. Chỉ có M-21 luôn luôn. luôn luôn biết là bị rơi vào tròng nhưng không thể trái lại được. Phản ứng cũng rất thú vị đó. Khi ở nhà, niềm vui nho nhỏ của anh là bắt nạt số 3 và số 4. Tuy rằng số 3 cũng khá là cứng, nhưng thằng nhóc ấy không làm anh vui bằng số 4. Làm một người thủ lĩnh tài năng, anh cần tạo ra những điểm yếu đáng xấu hổ của họ để có thể nắm thóp dễ dàng sai bảo. 

Bỗng chốc chỉ còn hai người, Tao có chút nhớ M-21. Có lẽ khi về phòng mình sẽ mở máy quan sát xem cậu ta đang làm gì.

 

Trên đường về nhà, đám trẻ nhất định đòi ghé qua cửa hàng lưu niệm để mua đồ cho M-21. Đám người lớn đứng ở ngoài chờ đợi, Takeo để ý thấy Tao cứ thấp thỏm liền biết cậu ta chắc lại làm ra chuyện gì đó. Nhưng có lẽ anh sẽ không hỏi gì hết. Hãy cứ để Tao lo sợ vì việc cậu ta làm. Và mong rằng nó không quá to hay quá nhỏ để cậu ta có thể sợ và bớt bày trò. 

Khi cảnh cửa mở ra, Tao ngạc nhiên nhìn con chó bông to đùng được Shinwoo ôm ra kia. Anh có thể tưởng tượng ra M-21 có thể giết mình qua đủ mọi cách luôn rồi. Tao nuốt nước miếng " Sao lại mua gấu bông vậy mấy đứa? Ajussi là ông chú mà."

" Huyng hãy tin em, chắc chắn Ajussi sẽ thích món quà này." Shinwoo dành trước nói, cậu muốn cho Ajussi xấu hổ trước mặt Yuna, chắc chắn sẽ không bỏ qua cơ hội này đâu. 

" Em đã suy nghĩ rất kĩ, Huyng xin hãy tin tưởng em." Yuna xấu hổ nói. 

" Đúng vậy, em cũng thấy Ajussi rất hợp với món quà này." Ikhan chỉnh lại mắt kính, môi cậu ta cong lên, ít, nhưng đủ để Tao biết cậu ta đang bày trò cùng Shinwoo.

Tao thầm lặng cầu nguyện cho chính mình, hôm nay anh sẽ bị giết chết mất.

Regis quay mặt tránh ánh mắt dò xét của Tao, Rai thì lại phớt đỏ mặt, khuôn mặt không thể che dấu được nội tâm có chút xíu gì đó muốn hùa theo lũ trẻ. Tao muốn khóc thật rồi, sao anh lại nỡ đùa dại thế này. 

M-21, làm ơn hãy tha thứ cho tôi.


	3. Chó bông

Yuna hồi hộp. Trên đường về nhà cô lén lút liếc Shinwoo đang ôm con chó bông to gần hai mét kia. Đột nhiên cô cảm giác thấy hối hận. Lỡ như Ajussi không thích thì sao? Liệu một cô gái tặng chó bông cho một chàng trai trưởng thành có quá đáng không? Anh ấy sẽ không cảm thấy tức vì nghĩ mình đang chêu chọc anh ấy chứ?? Thiệt kì quặc, mình thiệt là kì quặc. Sao cô có thể nghĩ ra một món quà kì quặc đến khác người vậy chứ??

" Ồ, em cảm thấy khó chịu sao Yuna?" Tao vẫn luôn để ý con chó bông, tiện cũng để ý luôn Yuna.

" Không ạ, em chỉ hơi hối hận thôi." 

" Cậu hối hận vì con chó bông này sao Yuna?" Shinwoo quay sang hỏi.

" Ừm, giờ nghĩ lại Ajussi cũng không phải trẻ con như ta. Tặng một con chó bông, lại to như vậy tớ không biết anh ấy sẽ phản ứng như nào nữa." Yuna ôm mặt.

" Cũng phải, tớ cũng không muốn Ajussi giận chúng mình đâu." Ikhan lên tiếng, thằng nhỏ cũng thấy hơi hối hận vì quyết định của mình.

" Không sai đâu, tớ chắc chắn Ajussi cần nó! Nó là một chú chó rất đẹp trai, anh ấy sẽ thích nó cho mà xem." Shinwoo vội vàng lên tiếng " Tớ còn cá Ajussi sẽ ôm nó đi ngủ mỗi đêm luôn. Vả lại, dù sao nó cũng là của chúng ta chung tiền góp mua tặng Ajussi mà, anh ấy không thể từ chối tấm lòng của chúng ta." Ờm, tấm lòng muốn coi Ajussi xấu hổ trước mặt Yuna, nhưng tốt nhất là không nên nói ra.

" Vậy sao?" Yuna mỉm cười nhìn Shinwoo.

Shinwoo được Yuna liếc mắt đến liền đỏ mặt cười to đáp lại " Đấy là tất nhiên rồi."

 

 

Mọi người đi bộ một đoạn là về đến nhà thầy hiệu trưởng. Cửa không khóa, Tao hyung nói rằng đó là vì hiệu trưởng để cửa mở chờ mọi người. Lũ trẻ hào hứng thay dép theo Rai ra phòng khách. Tao nói với lũ trẻ rằng chúng hãy ở dưới này chơi một lát, đợi anh và Takeo lên nói chuyện với M-21.

Khi cả hai đến thì đã thấy Frankenstein đang ngồi cạnh giường. Tao nuốt nước miếng đi đến nhìn M-21. Dù trong phòng có ánh sáng của đèn ngủ nhưng khi thấy M-21 nằm trên giường vẫn khiến Tao run lên.

" Chào ông chủ, chúng tôi về rồi đây." Takeo đi đến ngồi bên giường M-21 rồi vặn đèn sáng hơn một chút. Anh thấy M-21 nhíu mày rồi lấy tay gác lên che mắt, miệng còn nghiến răng kèn kẹt " Sáng quá, có thể vặn tối đi một chút không Takeo?"

" Xin lỗi cậu." Takeo vặn cho đến sáng lờ mờ như lúc nãy. Anh nhìn M-21 rồi quay sang hỏi Frankenstein " M-21 có vấn đề gì sao?"

" Đúng vậy, cậu ta bị sao thế ông chủ?" Tao nói to rồi vì một tiếng gầm gừ của M-21 liền hiểu ý mình quá ồn ào nên vội vàng ngồi một bên giường cạnh Takeo và nhỏ tiếng hỏi " Sẽ không phải bị bệnh chứ?"

" Hửm?" Frankenstein liếc nhìn Tao đầy thâm ý.

Tao bị ông chủ liếc mắt thăm dò liền đánh trống lảng quay sang chỗ khác, một tay sờ soạng đám chăn trên giường một tay thì gãi gãi mũi. Vẫn là anh em tốt Takeo giúp anh giải vây, anh nhìn Tao thở dài rồi hỏi Frankenstein " Mới hôm qua M-21 còn rất tốt, tâm tình cùng sức khỏe đang trong trạng thái nhanh hồi phục. Hôm qua anh nói M-21 hôm nay có thể sẽ tháo băng ra được. Tôi không nhớ mấy hôm nay cậu ta có bệnh gì cả mà?"

Lần này đến lượt Frankenstein thở dài, ngài hiệu trưởng tháo kính xuống lấy khăn nhỏ lau nó " Đúng vậy, đáng nhẽ M-21 sẽ khỏi trong hôm nay. Nhưng có lẽ chất độc liên minh nguy hiểm hơn tôi tưởng. Chất độc đã được loại bỏ hơn nửa với thể chất của M-21, tôi nghĩ nó sẽ sớm bị đào thải. Nhưng chất độc vẫn là chất độc, cậu ấy bị thương rất nặng và cơ thể cần nhiều năng lượng để phục hồi từ từ, nó sẽ phân chia một bên phục hồi thể chất, một bên thanh lọc độc. Chất độc làm yếu hệ miễn dịch và làm cậu ấy yếu đi, vì thế tôi muốn M-21 ở nhà phục hồi một cách triệt để. Dù sao thân thể của M-21 cũng là con người, cậu ấy cũng sẽ mắc nhưng căn bệnh mà con người có thể mắc, nhất là hiện tại còn yếu hơn cả một con người." 

" Vậy là cậu ta mắc bệnh sao?" Tao há hốc mồm. Takeo cũng ngạc nhiên. M-21 luôn là người rất mạnh mẽ, luôn là người tiên phong, kể cả khi bị thương nặng, cậu ấy vẫn luôn luôn cố gắng bảo vệ anh và Tao. Tao và Takeo không nghĩ rằng có ngày mình nghe thấy M-21 bị đánh gục bởi một căn bệnh nào đó.

" Đúng vậy." Frankenstein gật đầu " Cậu ta sốt cao. Lúc tôi về M-21 đã sốt gần 39độ." 

" Tận 39 độ sao?" Tao rú lên.

" Tao. Tôi thề sẽ giết cậu khi tôi khỏi bệnh." Giọng M-21 khàn khàn nghe như đang rên rỉ, cậu ta có vẻ giống đang nặn ra mấy chữ đó cùng lúc với nén những cơn ho. Nhưng cơn ho đến không ai có thể ngăn cản, nếu nhịn nó sẽ chỉ làm bạn càng khó chịu hơn. M-21 ho to vài tiếng, Takeo hoảng hốt khi thấy M-21 gồng lên rủn rẩy vì cơn ho. Anh vội vàng vỗ vỗ lưng cậu bạn và với lấy cốc nước ở tủ đầu giường đưa cho M-21. 

Uống xong cốc nước, M-21 cảm giác cổ họng đã bớt bớt ngứa ngáy nhưng vẫn khá rõ ràng. Anh nằm lại giường và rên rỉ " Chúa ơi."

" Không sao đâu M-21. Nó chỉ hơi tệ với ngày đầu thôi, uống thuốc xong rồi ngủ một giấc sáng mai tỉnh dậy cậu sẽ thấy đỡ hơn ngay thôi." Frankenstein mỉm cười.

" Thật vậy sao? Cảm ơn anh." M-21 quay khuôn mặt hơi lờ đờ của mình, ánh mắt đỏ lên và mỉm cười nhìn Frankenstein.

Tao trố mắt cũng khụ một tiếng rõ to.

Frankenstein liếc mắt lườm Tao giải thích " M-21 ra bị viêm kết mạc mắt và viêm đường hô hấp. Vì vậy mắt cậu ta đỏ lên thôi, nếu thích cậu có thể trừng mắt nhìn lại cậu ta. Tui đảm bảo M-21 sẽ vừa đỏ mắt vừa long lanh nước mắt nhìn lại cậu đó Tao." 

Miệng độc! Tao hối hận vì dính vào Frankenstein, mình chỉ mới soi một chút mà đã bị trả thù không thương tiếc thế này. 

" Chủ nhân và bọn trẻ đang ở dưới nhà, tôi sẽ xuống." 

Tao chờ cho Frankenstein đóng cửa phòng mới chiếm lấy cái ghế cạnh giường kéo sát lại nhìn M-21.

M-21 nheo mắt nhìn lại Tao " Sao?"

" À... không có gì." Tao lè lưỡi cười. Thật ra anh thấy điều Frankenstein nói cũng khá là hay, rất hiếm có nha.

" M-21, cậu bị sốt khi nào?" Takeo hỏi han.

" Tôi không rõ. Chăc là từ trưa. Tôi chỉ biết mình dậy muộn hơn bình thường, lúc đó chỉ có đầu bị choáng. Tôi tưởng do mình đói vậy nên tôi lên nhà ăn sau đó uống thuốc và đi ngủ. Lúc tôi tỉnh dậy thì đã thấy ông chủ, anh ta khám cho tôi và tôi làm theo những điều anh ta chỉ dẫn. Được một lát thì các cậu về." M-21 lấy tay xoa nhẹ thái dương, đầu anh vẫn hơi choáng váng. Anh nghĩ mình không ngủ, nó giống như mê man. Đến khi Frankenstein lay anh dậy, anh mới biết rằng mình đã nằm hơn sáu tiếng đồng hồ. 

" Sao lại vậy nhỉ? Hôm qua chẳng phải cậu còn rất có tinh thần sao?" Tao hơi thắc mắc.

" Đúng thế, hôm qua tôi còn cùng các cậu đứng hóng gió." M-21 cũng thắc mắc, mặt lại nhăn rồi khụ khụ vài cái.

Takeo nắm bắt mấu chốt rất tốt. " Vậy là cậu bị trúng gió hôm qua rồi."

" Cái gì?" 

" Tối hôm qua nhớ chứ? Lúc ba chúng ta ở ban công nói chuyện." Takeo đưa cốc nước cho M-21 " Sau đó kết thúc bằng việc cậu nói đột nhiên cảm thấy ớn lạnh."

" Tôi đoán chắc là vậy. Trừ nó ra cậu mấy hôm nay không hề ra khỏi nhà. Frankenstein luôn luôn bắt mọi người dọn dẹp nhà cửa rất sạch sẽ, muốn bị bệnh cũng quá khó." Tao gác cằm thở dài.

Cả ba nhìn nhau rồi cùng thở dài. M-21 lại ho một quãng dài, khi hết ho anh liếc nhìn Tao và nói " Tôi muốn ăn ô mai."

" Ô mai?"

" Đúng vậy." M-21 nhăn mày không kiên nhẫn nhìn Tao. 

" Tại sao không phải kẹo bạc hà chống ho mà lại muốn ngậm ô mai?" Takeo thắc mắc.

" Đúng thế, ô mai. Bộ M-21 cậu ốm nghén à?" Tao gãi cằm nhìn M-21 rồi bị hai ánh mắt lườm đến á họng. Anh quay sang nhìn Takeo " Hình như đùa hơi quá rồi. hì hì."

" Không phải lúc này đâu Tao." Takeo bất đắc dĩ đứng lên " Tôi sẽ xuống lấy ô mai cho cậu." Anh quay sang nhìn Tao " Tao, cậu có gì muốn nói thì nên nhân dịp nói trước với M-21 đi."

" Hửm? Có chuyện gì sao?" M-21 mẫn cảm hỏi, anh cảm thấy sắp có chuyện gì đó. " Đừng nói là liên minh hay đám người sói có hành động gì nhé?"

" Hả, không." Tao vội xua tay nói. Dưới ánh mắt của M-21 anh cố gắng chọn lọc từ ngữ " Cậu vắng mặt hai hôm này, đám trẻ ở trường rất nhớ cậu. Chúng cứ bám theo hỏi chúng tôi mãi."

M-21 hơi đỏ mặt im lặng lắng nghe.

Tao liếm môi tiếp tục " Bởi vì chúng cứ bám riết hoài nên tôi có lỡ lời nói rằng cậu đã về..." Anh thăm dò vẻ mặt của M-21 rồi mới nói tiếp " Chúng quyết định đến thăm cậu với một món quà."

" Quà cho tôi?" M-21 ngạc nhiên.

" Đúng thế, quà rất to, rất đẹp." rất dễ thương ... Tao không dám nói nốt. Cứ nói một nửa để cậu ta chuẩn bị vậy, dù sao như này cũng tình là anh nói trước rồi mà.

" ..." M-21 gác tay lên che mặt rồi im lặng. Tao không thể đoán được cậu ta đang nghĩ gì, anh gãi đầu " Cậu nghỉ ngơi đi nhé, tôi xuống nói nói với đám nhóc nhắc chúng không quá ồn ào."

Tao bước xuống cầu thang đã nghe thấy tiếng cười đùa trò truyện ở dưới, lũ trẻ càng vô tư anh càng lo sợ. Thở dài não nề Tao bước vào bếp, anh thấy Takeo đang mặc tạp dề cầm thìa ngoáy nồi cháo hầm. " Đây là đồ ăn cho M-21?" 

" Đúng vậy, tôi đang nấu cháo hầm xương cho M-21. Cậu ấy cần ăn để lấp đầy bụng trước khi uống thuốc." Takeo không thèm nhìn Tao. Tao tự thấy chột dạ quay quay quanh đấy, anh nhìn thấy một lọ nhỏ ở bàn liền mở ra " Ô mai của M-21 đây sao?"

" Cậu hỏi nhiều quá rồi đấy." Takeo than phiền " Hãy ra bàn cùng bọn trẻ đi, chúng chờ cậu mãi đó."

" Okay." Tao đi qua chỗ lũ trẻ.

" Tao hyung. Hiệu trưởng nói Ajussi bị sốt. Anh ấy không sao chứ?" Ikhan tò mò hỏi.

" Em còn đang thắc mắc sao một chút bệnh vì mệt mỏi của Ajussi có thể khiến anh ấy nghỉ ở nhà, hóa ra là vì bị sốt cao." Shinwoo ngạc nhiên.

Yuna gật đầu " Đúng vậy, sốt rất khổ. Mình cũng sợ nhất bị sốt."

Cụ cười trên mặt Tao lung lay.

" Hồi bé, lúc bị sốt tớ đã rất khó chịu. Đến mức thấy mọi thứ chao đảo tớ liền muốn đập phá mọi thứ." Ikhan lên tiếng.

" Hả? Cái gì? Đập phá mọi thứ?" 

" Đúng vậy ạ. Khó chịu lắm, muốn ngủ để quên cái mệt đó đi mà không thể nào ngủ được. Đến một lúc sẽ rất ức chế, chỉ muốn đập phá mọi thứ đến khi mệt mỏi nằm xuống giường cái là ngủ luôn." Ikhan hồi tưởng lại.

" Cậu như vậy à?? Tớ thì hơi khác. Tớ cảm giác như có gì đó đang nổ trong đầu tớ ấy ... Giống như ai đó đang ở trong đầu đánh bom hàng loạt vậy, nhắm mắt lại cũng tưởng tượng được ra nó." Shinwoo lên tiếng " Cậu thì sao hả Yuna?"

Yuna sắc mặt hơi lo lắng " Tớ thì thường sốt cao lắm. Đến 39 độ ba mẹ đã đưa tớ đến viện rồi. Tớ chỉ biết tỉnh lại đã được truyền dịch và mùi sát trùng khắp nơi trong phòng bệnh viện."

Sát trùng, Tao cảm thấy nếu đưa M-21 đến nơi có mùi thuốc sát trùng cậu ta sẽ hóa sói phá hủy cả chỗ đấy luôn.

" Nào nào. Ajussi của trường chúng ta là người mạnh mẽ mà. Anh ấy chỉ ốm nặng sốt cao chút thôi. Bây giờ hãy cùng Tao và Takeo lên phòng Ajussi nhé." Frankenstein vỗ tay phá hủy bầu không khí quỷ dị này, Takeo cũng xuất hiện với một khay đựng bát cháo và ô mai, ít hoa quả, nước cùng thuốc của M-21. 

Tao dặn dò lũ trẻ hãy nói bé tiếng, M-21 hiện tại có thể đang đau đầu nên làm gì hãy nhanh chóng. Cửa mở ra, đám trẻ xộc vào " Ajussi, chúng em đến thăm anh đây."

" Cảm ơn." M-21 nhíu mày nhìn đám trẻ trèo lên giường ngồi cạnh anh. 

" Được rồi, xê ra chút cho Ajussi chút không khí để thở nào." Tao đẩy mấy cái đầu đang dí sát M-21 ra. M-21 cũng ngồi dậy dựa vào thành giường. Tao lấy một cái gối kê ở sau lưng cho anh, M-21 lại hơi nhíu mày. Đám trẻ tưởng anh đang khó chịu vì bệnh nhưng Tao biết không đơn giản chỉ là cơn chóng mặt, nó còn vì M-21 đang ngượng. 

Khi M-21 ngồi dậy, cảnh tay được băng bó và cố dịnh lộ ra. Đám trẻ há hốc mồm. Tao nhanh chóng ra hiệu cho chúng không hét lên và giải thích " M-21 bị tai nạn giao thông, khi đang lái xe về nhà có một chú chó chạy ra trước mũi xe cậu ấy. Vì phanh quá gấp nên cả người bị đập vào vô lăng, nó không bị gãy tay đâu, chỉ là xương bị nứt chút nên mới băng lại như vậy thôi."

" Ajussi. Chúng em biết mà." Shinwoo long lanh nước mắt nhìn M-21.

" ?" M-21 nhìn lại.

" Em biết ngay là Ajussi rất thích chó mà." Ikhan cười đắc ý. Yuna cũng trộm thở phào một tiếng.

Takeo chuẩn bị xong bàn thấp liền mang lên giường cho M-21, xếp cho cân bằng rồi mới đặt khay cháo lên. " Mau ăn rồi uống thuốc nào."

Cháo mới nấu xong mùi còn bốc lên thơm phức, M-21 cả ngày mới ăn một bữa liền nhớ ra mình có đói bụng. Tuy rằng một mình ăn trước mặt mọi người thế này rất ngại nhưng M-21 cũng chẳng biết phải làm sao, chỉ đành cắn răng chịu đựng ăn hết bát cháo. Càng ăn vẻ mặt nhăn nhó của M-21 càng dãn ra, khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt mệt mỏi vì có hơi ấm của bát cháo dần có sinh khí hồng hào. Dù cho tóc tai có chút rời bời cũng không làm cho mọi người cảm thấy vẻ dễ thương của M-21 khi đang vui sướng trong mỗi muỗng cháo giảm đi được. Đám trẻ im lặng chia hoa quả ra và gặm lấy miếng của mình, M-21 tập trung hết sức vào đồ ăn, Tao và Takeo thì đứng bên cửa sổ nhìn.

Khung cảnh rất đầm ấm, cho đến khi M-21 ăn xong và uống thuốc. Sau khi dọn dẹp, Tao nhanh chân chạy theo Takeo xuống nhà. 

M-21 mở hộp lấy một viên ô mai ngậm vào miệng, vị ngọt cam thảo lan tỏa trên đầu lưỡi, anh cảm thấy mồm miệng bớt nhạt đi hẳn, họng cũng không còn ngứa đến muốn ho nữa.

Yuna nhìn M-21 " Ajussi. Anh có đau không?"

" Không." M-21 mỉm cười. Thuốc đã hơi có tác dụng, anh cảm thấy có bớt chút chóng mặt. " Cảnh tay chỉ cố định để tôi không sử dụng nó mà thôi. Tôi nghĩ đến mai sẽ tháo ra được." 

" Ajussi thật là mạnh, nứt xương mà chỉ cần vài ngày đã lành lại được." Shinwoo ngạc nhiên. Ngày trước đánh nhau chỉ có vết bầm thôi cậu đã phải mấy ngày mới biến mất được, chưa nói đến nứt xương gãy xương đâu.

" Có thể vì thầy chỉ nứt nhẹ, và tay thì nhanh lành hơn. Nếu là xương chân thì mới lâu lành, vì nó rất hay vô ý bị đè lên và tạo áp lực." Ikhan nhắc nhở.

" Ờm có lẽ vậy." Shinwoo gãy đầu cười trừ " Hihi, Ajussi đừng để ý nhe."

" Không sao." M-21 gật đầu.

" À đúng rồi, chúng em có mang quà cho anh đấy." Shinwoo nháy mắt nhảy xuống cuối giường vác con chó bông to đùng lên.

M-21 chỉ cảm thấy có một bóng đen xù xì to đùng dần phóng đại ra trước mắt. Anh đã chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lý nhưng không ngờ nó lại to như vậy. Cả ba đứa cười ha ha khi thấy M-21 rụt vai tụt người xuống giường còn con chó bông to đùng thì đè lên anh. M-21 nhăn mặt đẩy nó ra, anh kêu Ikhan vặn sáng đèn lên để nhìn rõ món quà.

" Là một con chó?"

" Đúng thế Ajussi." Yuna gật đầu.

" Chẳng phải rất dễ thương sao Ajussi!" Shinwoo cười ha ha nhìn biểu cảm của M-21. Rất tiếc anh lại rất bình tĩnh.

" ..." M-21 nhìn con chó này im lặng.

 

 

Khi đám trẻ về Tao chạy lên phòng M-21 ngó vào. Anh thấy M-21 đang ngồi và bên cạnh là một con chó bông to đùng chiếm nửa giường bên. M-21 quay đàu ra liếc cho Tao thụt cổ đóng cửa lại rồi mới thở dài. Một lát sau anh thấy buồn ngủ, thuốc đúng là oan gia của anh. Lúc nào cũng khiến anh buồn ngủ. M-21 tắt đèn rồi nằm xuống. Anh quay đầu nhìn con chó bông bên cạnh, nó mềm mại và có màu xám. Lũ trẻ đã gom hết tiền chung nhau mua nó cho anh, sao anh có thể làm buồn. M-21 xoay người nhìn con gấu kĩ hơn, anh nghĩ nếu cho nó nằm cạnh mình cũng không tệ. Ít ra anh sẽ không cảm thấy cô đơn khi đêm xuống, ác mộng về những ngày trong quá khứ sẽ không còn bám lấy anh. 

M-21 mỉm cười nhắm mắt ngủ. Anh quyết định mình không nên chống lại cơn buồn ngủ lúc này, việc xử lý Tao để mai tính sau.

Bên này M-21 còn không biết Tao đang tính kế mình, anh ta thậm chí còn muốn sáng sớm mai lén đột nhập vào giường chụp cảnh anh đang ôm chó bông ngủ.


End file.
